The Spirit Hero
by TheSuperestOfSaiyans
Summary: This is a summary. I couldn't be assed to do one.
1. The Schedule

Izuku felt like utter crap, his muscles were sore and yet he had to keep going for another couple of hours because the boss demanded it. He could feel the stare of her from right next to him, yet she was nowhere near there, she was up in the sky in some sort of invisible helicarrier which he had yet to learn the name of. He had to do this much intense training in order to awaken some sort of hidden energy inside of him, they were pushing him to the brink in hopes that he might snap and unleash his hidden potential.

He had been doing this for around 9 months and he felt horrible, not from the stress upon his body, he could take that. No. He felt horrible for doing this right behind his best friend's back, his best friend's sister was the big boss up on that helicarrier and she had told him that her brother was never allowed to know about this training, which meant Izuku had to keep making up excuses in order to rush off and lift some impossibly heavy weights. His school work had become a bit of a hassle around the first two months of his training, but the boss had given his teachers plenty of excuses as to why he hadn't done his studying or his homework.

His mother, Inko Midoriya, had been doing her best to help him (mainly by giving him the food types he requested) once he had worked out a plan to have his training take over most of his life. He had made compromises in order to make sure he wouldn't have to repeat any grades, he had also started taking notes on what to look out for in terms of quakes and when something would show up. He had made the analysis books and had given them to his boss after he had skipped a day worth of training, she was still mad at him, but the next day the notes were made into paragraphs and put on the carriers internal servers.

When he had finished lifting the weights on his back he would go and run around the city around 5 times before going back to his mom's apartment to eat dinner and then start training again. He had felt that he was close to the brink of discovering his powers at least 4 times in the past week but was usually stopped by some sort of barrier. Something that needed power he didn't have yet to break, but he could feel that he was getting close, he checked his watch and started doing his laps around the city. He still had around 2 hours before dinner would be ready, so half an hour a lap.

When he had finished training for the day it was midnight, and he needed to get up at 6am in order to fit his tight schedule. He looked at the superhero posters covering his wall, Spider-Man, The Avengers, Batman and The Flash all covered his walls except for a photo of him, a blue haired boy and a pink haired girl with long twintails. One of them being his boss and the other his best friend, he also looked at his schedule for tomorrow.

Friday

06:00 – Wake Up

06:15 – Eat Breakfast

06:25 – 2 laps around the city

08:25 – Shower

08:35 – Get ready for school

09:00 – Be at school

15:30 – Start training again

19:00 – Go home for dinner

19:15 – Train some more

23:45 – Go to bed

Saturday

06:00 – Wake Up

06:15 – Eat Breakfast

06:25 – Shower

06:40 – Start training

12:00 – Go home for lunch/Eat out

12:30 – Continue training

19:00 – Go home for dinner

19:15 – Continue training

23:45 – Go to bed

Sunday

Free Day, do what you want and relax muscles.

Monday

06:00 – Wake Up

06:15 – Eat Breakfast

06:25 – 2 laps around the city

08:25 – Shower

08:35 – Get ready for school

09:00 – Be at school

15:30 – Start training again

19:00 – Go home for dinner

19:15 – Train some more

23:45 – Go to bed

Tuesday

06:00 – Wake Up

06:15 – Eat Breakfast

06:25 – 2 laps around the city

08:25 – Shower

08:35 – Get ready for school

09:00 – Be at school

15:30 – Start training again

19:00 – Go home for dinner

19:15 – Train some more

23:45 – Go to bed

Wednesday

06:00 – Wake Up

06:15 – Eat Breakfast

06:25 – 2 laps around the city

08:25 – Shower

08:35 – Get ready for school

09:00 – Be at school

15:30 – Start training again

19:00 – Go home for dinner

19:15 – Train some more

23:45 – Go to bed

Thursday

06:00 – Wake Up

06:15 – Eat Breakfast

06:25 – 2 laps around the city

08:25 – Shower

08:35 – Get ready for school

09:00 – Be at school

15:30 – Start training again

19:00 – Go home for dinner

19:15 – Train some more

23:45 – Go to bed

Izuku sighed. His schedule was a very busy one and one that left him no time whatsoever, hopefully when this potential is unleashed then maybe he can finally get a rest.

Authors Notes – Ummm. Hi. Is this how you do Authors Notes, anyway this is gonna be a small piece of fanfiction that I literally thought of this morning while going to GAME to pick up my copy of My Hero: One's Justice. If you can guess what the crossover anime is then you get a lollipop, (you could also just totally look at the other anime listed here), I have a little bit more that I could follow up on with this chapter, but I think it's served its purpose. Anyway I guess I'll see you later. Bye.


	2. Izuku Midoriya - Origin

Ok. Before we start the actual chapter I wanna address a few things about this story.

1\. Quirks just don't exist, that's why Izuku actually has friends. That also means that All-Might doesn't exist either unfortunately. I've made him a comic book character that Midoriya is obsessed with yet he's from a very new manga.

2\. There is a reason for Izuku to have Spirit Energy, but he doesn't have the same power that Shido does. And if I'm being honest, Shido just might not have his powers to begin with.

3\. Bakugou is a jerk that bully's Izuku in My Hero Academia, and I don't like him. That being said he will probably be around until a certain time.

4\. One For All is in Izuku's DNA, it's just dormant Spirit Power, it needs a trigger in order for him to use it. After using it the first time he should be able to use it whenever he wants.

I hope that's enough to answer any of your questions you may have had with this story, if there is anything else you would like to know then just let me know and I'll try to answer in the next chapter. Now! On with the chapter.

 **Izuku Midoriya - Origin**

On the 15th July 2003 a massive quake erupted in the center of Japan, killing 150 million people. The government at the time had no idea what the cause of this was, which led to a few misconceptions regarding them. They later became known as Spacequakes which led to underground facilities and bunkers being built in order to stop anyone else from dying. What they didn't know was that the cause of these Spacequakes were the result of other-dimensional beings getting thrown into our world.

Also on 15th July 2003 a child with green eyes and freckles akin to his mother was born, this child became known as Izuku Midoriya. At 4 years of age he found out that the world was cruel and sadistic, when a second Spacequake occurred and his father, Hisashi Midoriya, had not been able to get to a bunker in time. He and his mother had cried for days after that happened

At 7 years old he had a massive fallout with his best friend at the time, Katsuki Bakugou, because he had supposedly taken pity on him when he went to help him up after he'd fallen.

"What are you looking at?" Bakugou said as he looked up at Izuku from the puddle. Izuku and Bakugou's gang were out in a park which their parents didn't know about. Bakugou slipped on a rock and had landed in the water, crying out. Izuku had gone to help him, but as he reached his hand out it was smacked away by Bakugou. "You looking down on me or something!?" Bakugou shouted angrily as he got up and started ordering his gang to go home. Ever since the fallout, Bakugou started to call Izuku 'Deku' as it meant useless in his eyes. Izuku had just taken everything that Bakugou had lashed at him, with a small and weak smile.

At age 11 Izuku couldn't take anymore of Bakugou's bullying and had moved schools where he met Shido Itsuka and his little sister Kotori Itsuka. Izuku and Shido had hit it off perfectly, with Izuku introducing Shido to a new Manga he had just started reading, and Shido had given Izuku some cooking tips after he brought up the fact that he was starting to learn. In a few short months they had become practically inseperable, with them constantly going to each others houses and Shido even calling Inko Auntie.

Kotori on the other hand was interesting to say the least, she had that little sister vibe that Izuku found very cute, yet she seemed to have a demanding demeanour sometimes. She was cold to him at first but began to grow fond of him after she saw her brother at his happiest for the first time in forever. Shido likes to tease Kotori about having a crush on Izuku, she blushes and says no but has yet to deny it.

The siblings also found out about Izuku's weird habits like the mumble storm and his ability to possess strangely accurate data from nowhere. The mumble storm would usually happen during class when he was thinking about comic books or superheroes, he doesn't mean to do it but it just happens and he can't stop, kinda like a trance.

Most of that changed, however when a Spatial Quake occurred and Izuku was right near it.

(For those wondering Izuku's manga is basically My Hero Academia's canon but with All-Might instead of Izuku and Nana instead of All-Might. Also the manga is brand new at the time, so that's why Izuku doesn't have All-Might posters everywhere.)


	3. The Mixing

Izuku was walking to school by himself, it was one of those off days where Shido hadn't walked to school with him, when all of a sudden an alarm started blaring. He knew that as the Spatial Quake alarm, yet was nowhere near any of the bunker sites. 'Oh no. I've gotta get out of here, and fast.' His thoughts were cut off when a black hole looking portal appeared, causing the ground to warp around it and melt into a crater. What he saw afterward was something he would have seen out of an anime or something. It was a girl, one that looked around his age with purple hair that matched the same colored armor, with some sort of magic surrounding her.

Izuku had no chance to react before a massive greatsword's spike was shoved into his face and the girl spoke "Are you here to kill me?" Izuku reeled before scurrying back with a petrified look on his face while hurling out questions "K-k-kill you? W-w-why would I do that? D-d-do I really look like the kind of guy who could hurt you?" It was obvious to the mysterious girl that he had no way of either defending himself or actually attacking her.

She looked at him again with a sort of saddened expression, "Whenever one of my kind comes here, they are usually attacked and do not go back. I asked if you were here to kill me because I was being precautious, most humans would kill me without a second thought." Around a billion thoughts were all inside of Izuku's mind and some of them were even leaking out into part of a mumble storm. "You only appeared after this spacequake happened so you must have some sort of connection to it. Did you cause it? If you did was it involuntary? Is that sword incredibly heavy? How much does it actually weigh? Who could have attacked you though? You said your kind so you're obviously not human, but what could you be without being human? Some sort of angel?" The girls eyebrows scruched up in irritation before turning around and seeing the type of thing that would kill her kind.

Izuku knocked himself out of his mumble storm, followed her trail of sight and saw the same thing as her, a white haired female flying towards them in some sort of battle armor. He recognised that face 'Origami? What are you doing here?' Their gazes met and both sets of eyes widened. The grey set hardened and fixated on her opponent, swinging her blade-arm at the spirit's sword, they clashed. The resulting air pressure pushed Izuku back into a wall, he was flabbergasted and pain was felt in his hand, he looked at it and saw that it was bleeding out of a medium sized cut. 'Ow. I must've cut it on a rock from the crater formed by that purple girl.'

The two women were in an intense air battle and seemingly on equal footing, with Origami swinging her light sword at the purple girl's greatsword. Izuku was scared for his life yet he couldn't move, the tiredness of his brain amplified by the blood loss cause him to pass out. The fighting continued for a good minute until the light sword cut the purple girls arm, she reeled back her arm and blood splattered out of it. With a drop of blood landing on Izuku's cut hand.


End file.
